


Torchwood Newsletter - Issue 2（翻譯）

by speechlessG



Series: Torchwood Newsletter系列 [2]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-31
Updated: 2009-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-25 09:13:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7526929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/speechlessG/pseuds/speechlessG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a newsletter created by the Torchwood team, following the events of 'Kiss Kiss Bang Bang'. Includes questionable profiles of Captain John Hart, the newsletter's weekly 'Weevil Spot', Jack's eagerness for a date with Ianto and 'Aunt Cooper's Problem Corner'.<br/>這是份由Torchwood小組發行的內部刊物，在「Kiss Kiss Bang Bang」之後。包含Captain John Hart可信度待商榷的檔案、隊刊每週專欄「Weevil 偵查」、Jack想跟Ianto出門約會的迫不及待，和「Aunt Cooper的疑難雜症角落」。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Torchwood Newsletter - Issue 2（翻譯）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Torchwood Newletter - Issue 2](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/214126) by BingeB. 



 

  
** Newsletter **

Issue 2, 25/1/2008

***

**檔案－John Hart**  
  
By Dr. Owen Harper  
  
**全名：** John Hart上校（至少我們知道是如此）  
  
**性別：** 有待討論  
  
**年齡：** 35？  
  
**職業：** 後背的肉中刺  
  
**來自：** 另一個星球  
  
**性向：** 不挑（他甚至願意和「Eye Candy」玩三P）  
  
**其他資料：**  
  
1) 正在戒除酗酒、吸毒、性愛和謀殺上癮。但顯然一點用也沒有。  
  
2) 和Captain Jack Harkness（可憐的傢伙）在時間迴圈裡混了五年，並擔任「老婆」的角色。  
  
3) 喜歡幫寵物取名字，他最喜歡的一個似乎就是「Eye Candy」。範例請參照Ianto的臉。  
  
**事件：** 他穿過rift，把某人從高樓上扔下去，和Jack親熱，企圖謀殺Jack，逼我們去找放射物質，癱瘓Gwen，射了我一槍（狗娘養的混帳），把Jack從樓上扔下，想找鑽石，被炸彈黏住，被炸彈放過然後快快樂樂地又從rift回去。  
  
**結論：** 是個完全的混蛋。  
  
  
筆記：Owen如果你不打算正經地寫一份檔案，就不要說你會做。- Ianto  
  
***  
  
**真正的檔案－John Hart**  
  
By Ianto Jones  
  
**全名：** Captain John Hart  
  
**性別：** 男性  
  
**年齡：** 35？  
  
**職業：** 無賴時間特工  
  
**來自：** 51st世紀  
  
**性向：** 全性戀  
  
**其他資料：**  
  
1)和Jack Harkness有親密的私人關係，也是其在時間情報局裡的搭檔。  
  
**事件：** 他於一月19日9:00 pm左右穿越過rift，並透過和Jack Harkness的關係要求Torchwood小組協助標定三個輻射炸彈的位置。在癱瘓Gwen Cooper探員、射傷Owen Harper探員後，他表露的真正的目的，也就是找出被他殺害的愛人所藏匿的Arcadian鑽石。然而，鑽石的位置放置的並非鑽石，而是裝著會將自身黏在Hart身上的爆裂物的小罐。最後在破壞了他的DNA、混淆該爆炸物的裝置後，Hart被釋放，並被送回rift的另一端。  
  
**結論：** 他被安全地穿過rift遣送回家。  
  
  
筆記：你很無趣，茶水男孩。超級無趣。– Owen  
  
  
***  
  
  
**時空鎖**  
  
我最近在研究能夠在緊急情況下保護Hub的防護盾。雖然還在早期開發階段，不過相信再給我幾個月的時間，就會有進度出來。它叫作時空鎖，能夠將Hub置於一個防護泡泡當中，防止任何人強行進入。有新進展會再通知大家，希望會成功。  
  
Toshiko Sato  
  
  
***  
  
  
**Weevil偵查**  
  
這個星期每個晚上我和Ianto都去獵weevil，但很顯然每次都空手而歸。接下來的幾天我們得更小心提防才行。 – Jack  
  
Well，我是不知道你和茶水男孩到底上哪找去了，不過根本不需跑那麼遠好唄。昨天晚上我就單槍匹馬抓了一隻回來，就在我出去跑步的時候。以免你懷疑，它現在是Janet的鄰居。– Owen  
  
  
***  
  
  
**Aunt Cooper的疑難雜症角落**  
  
擔心rift正在毀滅的你生活？和你的同事相處不善？weevils夢靨？Well，如果真是如此，這裡能夠解決你所有的問題。只要找Aunt Cooper就對了。  
  
  
xxx  
  
  
親愛的Aunt Cooper：  
這星期在做完一堆多到爆炸的繁雜工作後（像解剖一隻blowfish），我真的已經累到沒辦法去清輪到我負責的Weevil牢房了。妳有沒有建議能讓我脫離苦海？  
來自 完全他媽累翻了  
  
-親愛的完全他媽累翻了：  
要是你偶爾大發慈悲對Ianto好一點，他或許會願意幫你一下。不過既然你完全不可能這麼善良，我建議你鼻涕眼淚吸一吸，咬緊牙關認命吧。  
來自 Aunt Cooper  
  
  
xxx  
  
  
親愛的Aunt Cooper：  
我已經喜歡這個男生很久了，我最親密的朋友之一，但我不知道該怎麼靠近他。我不覺得他有真正注意過我，我是指以我期待的那種方式……我在想，不知道妳願不願意給點建議？  
來自 相思病  
  
-親愛的相思病：  
我覺得，以現在的情況來說，最好把注意力放在別處。認識新男孩，和陌生人調調情，找點樂子，好好玩。我跟妳保證，這絕對會引起他的注意，而且一旦他注意到妳了，妳就可以約他出去了。不用太正式，例如打打撞球一直都是個好的開始。  
來自 Aunt Cooper  
  
  
xxx  
  
  
親愛的Aunt Cooper：  
在經歷過關於我這幾個月到底上哪去了的小小誤會之後，我承諾會給Torchwood的現任Welsh居民一個美好的約會，以彌補我上演失蹤記的過錯。對於我該帶他去哪有啥好建議嗎？  
來自 The Captain  
  
-親愛的The Captain：  
如果你有事先告訴過他（或是其他隨便什麼人）你要離開一陣子，現在就不用彌補他了。不過，考慮到現在說這已經太遲，我建議你，帶他去家高檔法式餐廳（你買單），然後一整個晚上都乖乖低聲下氣。  
來自Aunt Cooper  
  
  
***  
  
  
**備註：**  
  
SUV進廠維修保養去了，因為 **有人** 虐待它。- Ianto  
我希望你暗示的不是我。我都只用尊敬對待它。- Owen  
騙子。– Gwen  
  
  
Ianto。7:00。約會。你和我。我會去接你。- Jack  
從哪？- Ianto  
Well，從這裡。不要離開就對了。– Jack  
  
  
有人看見連著rift機的那條紫色電線嗎？rift偵測儀需要用到它。– Tosh  
  
  
那個〈Aunt Cooper的疑難雜症角落〉的導言到底見鬼是誰寫的？！- Owen  
我寫的，很明顯。既然它是 _我的_ 角落。- Gwen  
老天，需要幫助的是妳，不是我們吧。– Owen  
  
  
  
-END-


End file.
